


Prime

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Cor preps Regis for a meeting.





	Prime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Cor fucking Regis before an important meeting with his advisors and making him wear a plug to keep him full of his cum.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=24393#cmt24393).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

One more thrust, and Regis breaks; he grunts and crumples down onto the table, resting his head against his arm. Cor’s hands run up and over the small of his back, tracing along his spine, wanting to feel his bare skin beneath the thick layers of his suit. They should’ve done this earlier. _Much_ earlier. Cor would’ve liked them to both be naked, and somewhere softer, somewhere more private than Regis’ grand office. This will have to do. He takes his fill of his king where he’s allowed, and he enjoys every second. 

In steady, rhythmic thrusts, Cor fucks his lover hard against the large oak desk. He’d like to go _harder_, but he can’t risk giving Regis a limp, and a part of him always screams to be _gentle_ with his king. He’d be devastated if he ever truly hurt Regis. He doesn’t even dare leave bruises, so he keeps his blunt nails from digging into Regis’ slender hips. He contents himself with what little skin he can feel—just the sculpted plains of Regis’ taut cheeks. He knows he’s getting close.

He tries to reach beneath the countertop, but his fingers have barely brushed the still-clothed bulge in Regis’ pants before he’s told, “Don’t.” Cor instantly obeys. He retracts his hand. He focuses instead on his own pleasure, promising himself he’ll suck Regis off later in front of the throne when they have time to really make it work. Regis always lasts absurdly long—he needs a large window if he’s going to come. Otherwise, he won’t let Cor touch him. Which is a shame, because Cor loves holding his king’s cock in his hand. 

He also loves being balls-deep in his king’s tight ass. He grits his teeth and grinds in, biting back a cry as he comes. Regis grunts and braces himself. Cor fucks it out and makes sure to rub every last drop as deep inside as it’ll go. 

When he’s finished, he slumps forward, panting hard. He presses a lingering kiss between Regis’ broad shoulder blades. He wants to kiss Regis properly. But that will also have to wait for another time. 

He glances at the old grandfather clock across the room and knows he doesn’t have time to recover. So he sucks in his breath and pushes himself back up. A familiar plastic toy sits inside the pocket of his jacket—he plucks it out and readies it. 

He pulls out swift enough to make Regis gasp. The plug’s jammed inside his leaking channel a split second later. Regis makes a short, cut off noise and spreads his legs a little wider. Cor gives the plug an extra pat to make sure it fits well, properly sealing off his fucked-open hole and keeping all Cor’s cum inside. Then Cor carefully pulls Regis’ trousers back up and makes sure he can’t see any signs of the plug through the crisp black fabric. 

When he’s done, he pats Regis’ ass. Regis stiffly straightens back up. He lets out a long exhale, then leans over to kiss Cor’s cheek. He murmurs, “Thank you.”

Cor smiles. He should be the one exuding gratitude. Regis might be significantly older, but he’s also particularly handsome, wise and generous, and easily the best lover Cor’s ever had. Cor tells his king, “Good luck, Your Majesty.”

Regis nods and leaves for the meeting with his advisors, walking only a tad more uneven than before.


End file.
